1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy water pistol and more particularly to a toy water pistol having a pressurized water container and capable of selectively ejecting water in a pulse type or in a continuous fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of toy water pistols. The toy water pistols of the prior art usually comprise a gun or pistol shaped member having a built in water container and a trigger. Movement of the trigger is usually transmitted to a pump built into the gun shaped member and results in a temporary increase of pressure in the water container. The increased pressure causes immediate ejection of water through a nozzle. However the above described toy water pistols of the prior art suffer from the drawback that the pressure which ejects the water from the water pistol is limited to that which can be attained by a single stroke of pull on the trigger piece. Consequently a shooting range of the toy water pistols of the prior art is limited thereby.
Additionally, the characteristics of the emitted water stream, that is quantity of water and duration are generally limited in the prior art. Also the storage capacity of the water pistols are usually limited.
Finally due to the inherent, ever changing nature of the toy market, there is a continuous need to supply toys of novel features which challenge the imagination and the manual dexterity of the children.